Incomplete
by Diapers
Summary: Will you be there to catch my tears when they fall? Kaiser is left with an incomplete heart after an emotional setback with the one he loves. Royalshipping! ZaneXAlexis, slight OOC. Oneshot.


OOC-ness. Oneshot. Might have a sequel if I feel good. This is my first tragedy story..Read Review Enjoy (:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis Rhodes groped about her bag, hoping to grab hold of her phone; the room was creepily dark and she couldn't see a damn thing.

"Damn where is the bloody phone when I need it..I need..to make-" she felt a hard, dense object hit the back of her head "...an emergency call.." her voice trailed away as she fell unconscious to the ground with a loud thud, echoing throughout the dilapidated Abandoned Dorm. An eerie chuckle followed.

"My dear, this is only the beginning..don't worry, we'll have lots of time to talk things out later." A smile formed beneath his lips - a smile that was menacingly threatening - a smile that sent shivers down the bravest spines. He held a terrifying poise wherever he went and conviniently instilled an unexplainable sense of fear and jitters in everyone around him.

The name was Hell Kaiser; and he was seriously nobody to be trifled with.

He was possessive, in fact he was possesive to the extent that even he himself found it annoying. But he didn't give a damn anymore. He was Hell Kaiser, and he always got what he wanted, he made sure. A 100 percent sure.

Her eyelids fluttered opened. "Hey baby, you're awake..I've waited such a long time for you." Kaiser's voice - for once - was gentle and comforting - a threehundredandsixty degree turn from his usual tone. He gazed into her eyes, looking into her, gaining a full, unobstructed view of the woman he desired so much for. He sensed a hinge of fear within her, and damn he got pissed! He was Hell Kaiser, not a monster! Why in the hell were people so bloody afraid of him? He couldn't care less. He wanted Alexis Rhodes, and so he would have her no matter what. Clenching his fist to prevent the surge of anger within him from exploding, he watched as hot, wet tears streamed slowly down her flawless face. A suddent pang of guilt struck the little bit of heart he had left - he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Conscience would not tolerate his obsessive behaviour, or so he thought.

"Zane, is that really you? W-Why are you doing all this?" Her tears were uncontrollable now, drenching the floor below like pearls falling off a broken necklace. "Let me go, Zane..it won't do the both of us any good like this..." her voice was blurry between muffled cries. He cringed, clearly stuck in his tracks - no way he was going to let his softer side get the better of him. But seeing the woman he so loved and longed for - Alexis Rhodes - _Alexis Rhodes_ - in a soft, whimpering state like this, he couldn't help but give in to his heart..

"I..I'm sorry..I'm just afraid..afraid of losing you.I really love you, Alexis, you should know that." He whispered in her ear, running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

There was a long pause. He wiped the tears off her face and lifted her chin. She stared at him blankly.

"If you really love me, then surely you let me go? Just let go of me. It will do us both good.." She looked at him, watery eyes begging. "Please, Zane.."

The outburst of rage was building, boiling to the point where Kaiser couldn't hold it. It just freaking-

_Exploded._

"Stop calling me that! Zane Truesdale is dead! DEAD, get it? Now all that lives is Hell Kaiser, and he doesn't give in to _anybody_!"

He lashed out at her, causing her to cry out in shock. She started sobbing again, and his heart softened once again, realising just what he had done. Damn it, why was he such a damned jerk? Can't he even be play Mr. Nice Guy for one day? He felt like slapping the shit out of himself. He was nothing more that a bloody fucking jerk, and he didn't even deserve Alexis, not one bit of her. Why was he so angry? Why couldn't he just talk to her like he used to? Where did the old Zane Truesdale go to? Oh yeah, he killed him. But now he was going to bring him back. He was not going to let her down. He was not going to inflict anymore pain on her, for she was a part of him.

"I..I'm sorry." All he could say, he spat out. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. She was right. _If I really loved her, I'd set her free this very moment.._

He watched as his fingers fumbled around the ropes, setting his love free. It was heartbreaking, but it was all for the better, he knew. Deep down inside, however, he knew a part of him would never be complete without her..

She stood upright, gazing into him like he did to her. She saw a lonely guy, a feeling of emptiness..and an incomplete heart. Yet there was nothing much she could do about it. She knew they would never be together, it was like unfated love. She felt like a loser for leaving him incomplete, but she had no choice.

Before leaving, she leaned near his ear, and whispered gently to him for the last time..he would never forget her warm, soothing voice..

"Just wanted you to know; I loved you too, Zane, I always did. Never stopped loving you. Never will. But we're never meant to be.." the tears continued meandering down her cheek, "Goodbye."

He watched as she ran out of the vicinity, beyond where he could see, far beyond his reach. Far beyond the incomplete part of his lonely heart. Forever.

_Will you be there to catch my tears when they fall?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done [:

Diapers


End file.
